The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0003’.
‘CBRZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized red-purple and yellow bi-colored flowers; deep green foliage; well-branched and mounding plant habit; has more center-flowering and good vigor.
‘CBRZ0003’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘1886-1’, with rose and yellow flower color, lighter green foliage and fewer flowers.
The male parent of ‘CBRZ0003’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘1856-3’ with deep coral flower color, fewer branches, and is later to flower. The resultant seed was sown in January 2008, in Gilroy, Calif., USA.
‘CBRZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2008, in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.